


Dosed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [66]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo... is injured. But not too badly.





	

“Phasma… What happened?”

“Sir, he was injured. There was a mine, and…”

“Let me in! I need to see him!”

“Sir, they advise you don’t–”

“STAND. ASIDE. CAPTAIN.”

Hux storms in, to see a Kylo with not very much visible damage. There’s a small burn to one ankle, so why are they… 

“SMUX,” Kylo croons. “YOU CAME FOR MEEEEE.”

Hux stares in confusion. “Are you feeling okay?”

“You are.”

“What?”

“Fine.”

“What?” This makes no sense. 

“You’re fine, oh so fine. Mine, all mine,” Kylo sing-songs, bopping in the bed. 

Behind him, Phasma puts a hand on Hux’s shoulder. “He had an adverse reaction to the medication. We’re minimising his exposure to people.”

“Ah… thanks, I’ll… Dismissed, Captain.”

She leaves him with a Knight who is falling sideways out of the bed. Hux props him back up, trying not to laugh. When he recovers, he’ll be mortified. 

“You’re so pretty. Pretty eyes. Pretty smile. Your hair like… boom.” Hand gestures. “And your _asssssssss_ …”

It started out sweet. It did. “My ass is your favourite part, then?” Hux asks, figuring drugged honesty should be misused accordingly. 

“No! Just very nice! Like your smiiiiiiiiile. An’… an’… hands an’ floofy hair.” Kylo giggles, slapping hands over his mouth. “You’re cute!”

Cute. Hux climbs onto the bed, wrapping Kylo in a hug. “I am?”

“You think you’re so serious, but you’re a giant flooooooooof. And I love you.” This, apparently, is enough to make him start crying. 

“Kylo… what’s wrong? Is it the pain? Do you need me to move?”

A howl, pained, and Hux holds him tighter, starting to panic himself. 

“It’s you!” Kylo accuses him. “You’re so perfect I’m crying! I can’t cope, I love you too much!”

Hux blinks in surprise. “I’m sorry?”

“I love you so much I’m… Hux… I’m going to throw up.”

The General grabs a bowl, holding his hair back as he does. Between the retches are more sobbing complaints about his lovely dick, and how his nose is like a fruit, or a mouse. Hux isn’t sure, but he rubs his back until it’s over, and he falls asleep on his shoulder. 

If there’s any holo footage, it’s going to be destroyed. Even if he is adorable like this.


End file.
